1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a control circuit of a secondary battery, which can control charging and discharging of the secondary battery by measuring both a charge current and a discharge current flowing in a large current line of the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, with the development of light portable wireless electronic devices with complex functionality such as video cameras, cellular phones, portable computers, and other devices, secondary batteries used as the main power supply of these portable electronic devices have been actively developed and produced. For example, a secondary battery may be a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, a nickel-zinc battery and a lithium secondary battery, and other batteries. Among them, the lithium secondary battery has been widely used for up-to-date electronic devices because the lithium secondary battery may be recharged and the size of the battery may be small yet have large capacity, a high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.
The secondary battery can be configured to have a battery pack, where the battery pack includes a battery cell with an electrode assembly, a can accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly hermetically sealing the can. The battery pack can also include a circuit module with a protective circuit element and the battery cell. The battery pack can also include a cover covering the circuit module. In order to ensure operational safety of a secondary battery, it is particularly beneficial to control charge and discharge of the circuit module to avoid overcharging and overdischarging.